Danny Phantom & the Ancient Demon Warlords
by Hivedragon
Summary: It's been 2 years after Phantom Planet, Danny thought he only had to deal with the ghost, but a acient thread return's, but also the acient thread's worst enemy. And so the war start's again. Violence and some rude language.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom & the ancient Demon warlords**

PROLOOG

Deep within the ghost zone where no ghost ever came drifted a prison, not that like of Walker but much older and much much bigger and the residents much older, and more threatening then the entire ghost zone combined.

In one of the dark corners of the huge prison a small group of the inmates where huddled together, talking quiet and sinerstly like, even though there guards where long gone and dead they wouldn't take any chances.

There forms couldn't be seen in the dark, but you could see who was speaking, because there eyes would glow up.

"Soon we will escape this accursed prison," said a male voice accompanied with a pair of dark red eyes.

"Hihihihi Yyeeesss and retake everything", said a high pitched voice with green and red eyes.

"And enslave everyone from both planes," said a heavy voice with blue eyes.

"You men seem to forget the Hellghast that's still out there", said a smooth but sensual female voice which was accompanied by a pair of bright pink eyes.

"You worry to much dear sister", said the dark red eyes. "That one isn't the same one who imprisoned us and he has only gotten his power for two years, he's no threat."

"And besides sister and brothers he isn't in this world he's in the war in the other planes, according to mine sources," said the heavy voice with the blue eyes.

"And what about the two that were left behind?" Said the female voice.

"Hahahaha, those two? One is stuck in that accursed box. Actually I feel kina sorry for him," said the red and green eyes.

"Now **I KNOW** that you are a nutcase brother," said the dark red eyes.

"I said I kina feel sorry for him, because his prison is way smaller than mine, I mean come on he's stuck in a box," said the red and green eyes.

"Hhmm, I see your point but your still a nutcase," said the dark red eyes.

"sigh".. What about the second one", said the female voice with the bright pink eyes.

"O' yeah hihihihi, that one, he doesn't remember us, he's got amnesia! Ahahaha," said the red and green eyes.

"But what about this half ghost that our sources have talked about, he could prove threat to our return," said the female voice.

"I don't think so he's just a kid, its one on a ten thousand percent change that he could stop us," said the heavy voice with the dark blue eyes.

"The same changes that we would be captured and imprisoned dear brother?" Said the female in a sarcastic manner.

"Why you harlot I should…….."

**"ENOUGH**," said the dark red eyes.  
"It doesn't matter he's not a Shadow or a Draconic and the Hellghast would have to train him personally and that takes years so there's no threat."

"Buuuut, it will take some time, maybe a few months even to escape hihihi," said the red and green eyes.

"Hmph, we've waited almost an eternity. So what's a few more months?" Said the dark blue eyes.

"Wise words for once brother," said the female voice.

"Come we should return to our where cell's for today," said the dark red eyes.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Madie Fenton was putting a blanket on her son Danny Fenton and his girlfriend Sam Manson, the two had falling asleep in each other's arms while watching TV.  
She smiled at the sight of the two, what she didn't knew about that above her on the ceiling was a small portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

On the other side of the portal…..

"How in the ancient god names did you open a portal to Midgar sir?"

"**BY YEARHAINS WRATH, DONT YOU STUDENTS KNOCK ANYMORE THESE DAYS?"**

The boy toke a step back when his headmaster shouted, he was always used that his headmaster was a kind and patient man, but today…..

"I'm sorry sir, I've shouldn't have come in without knocking and without your permission." Said the boy a little nervous.

The headmaster let out a sigh, "And I'm sorry for yelling at you without a just reason, but see that it doesn't happen again, okay Elliot."

"Yes sir."

"Now what is it that brought you here." the headmaster asked.

"I was in another fight sir" Elliot said in shame, "and professor Stirk send me to you for detention."

"Ugh, Stirk, sometimes I suspect he's a lawful then a neutral. Now who did you fight with Elliot." said the headmaster his voice sounding tired.

"With Mordo Again sir." Elliot said while looking down, trying not to look in his headmaster eyes.

"**HELLS BELLS, THAT BASTARD AGAIN?** If it weren't for the damnt council, he would have been expelled long ago." The headmaster shouted annoyance in his voice.

Elliot's head snapped up, looking straight in his headmaster's eyes, the left eye was glowing slightly, which he knew that his headmaster was slightly ticked off.

"Well screw your punishment."

"But sir if Mordo hears about this, he will go to the council." Elliot said with great concern.

"Yes, yes, I know that, and that I risk the school closing with it." The headmaster said.

"But they cant do shit about this, because you will be leading a mission."

Elliot couldn't believe what he heard, his headmaster had to be joking when he saw the grin on his face.

"And I'm not joking Elliot" the headmaster said when seeing the disbelief in the boys eyes. "You will betaking with you five more students of your group, I prefer the ones skilled in stealth, tracking, scouting and capturing."

Elliot nodded at these words.

"Oh yeah, you might want your girlfriend to tag along." He added.

"But sir, she's sorceress, she doesn't poses those skills." Elliot said sounding very confused.

"True are your words lad, but you will be needing her skills in illusion, invisibility and most importantly, portal summoning." The headmaster said with a straight voice.

"Portal summoning where will we be going, which dimension or realm?" Elliot almost couldn't put the joy out of his voice.

"That will be told when you have assembled your team."

"Yes sir." Elliot responded, he was almost jumping with joy, he was going to another dimension or realm.

The headmaster walked towards a cabinet with scrolls, and withdrew six scrolls from it.

"Give these to the students who accept to go with you on the mission." he said while handing them over to Elliot. "There names will appear on the parchment when they accept, and you and they must not loose them." The last words where said with pressure, making him understand that the scrolls where very important.

"You have one day to find your crew, and three days to prepare, and don't worry about homework and classes, you all will be excused from it, because of your mission, now go." The headmaster said while pointing add the door.

"Oh Elliot, if you see Mordo again, kick his damnt ass would you."

"Uh, why that sir?" Elliot asked confusing written over his face.

"Oh because I hate that kid really bad, lieutenant." Responded the headmaster with grin on his face.

"Yes sir, and thank you sir." Elliot said, the smile clearly visible on his face.

He left the room to put his crew together.

The headmaster turned back to his small portal, his grin dropped and his eye burnt brightly, a ghost just attacked the people he was spying on. But the grin returned when he saw the dispatch the ghost quickly.

"Soon young one." He said, he then waived his hand and the portal vanished, putting the room in utter darkness.

"Very soon……."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Elliot took a better look to the scrolls, they where of the most expensive parchment, the ones only royalty and council members and council members could afford.

Which he found strange, his headmaster wasn't royalty and he was most defiantly not a council member, he hated the council and vice versa. Well at least with the new council members, so how could he afford these?

"A copper for your thoughts" Said a female voice.

Elliot looked up and smiled. "you'd be paying to much Sara"

"Mu'h, it be worth it." Said the young woman and walked towards him and took a kiss from him.

"How can you convince me with only a kiss, I still cant understand." Elliot said while looking at her, she was dressed in the robes of a student of the magicaat's.

Her long red hair that reached the end of her back, her crystal blue eyes sparkled with the constant flow of magic.

"Duh, that's quite easy." Sara responded, "I'm your girlfriend."

"Well that make's sense." Elliot said, and he began explaining what the Headmaster said to him, and what was on his thought's.

After he was finished Sara responded, "well that's a simple thing, number 1 is nobody's knows how he can afford these things only what is left of his people know how, and they refuse to speak about it, so stop thinking about it, secondly I accept to go with you on the mission.

"So give me mine scroll lieutenant Ravenbeak." She said with a smile.

Elliot gave her scroll with a smile, but when she looked to the scroll in her hand she let out a gasp.

"Sara what's wrong?" Elliot said concern written on his face.

"The scroll….." She began

"Is its magic so strong then?" Elliot asked disbelief in his eyes, knowing that Sara could sense the magic in objects if she looked upon them.

"Of course it's magic is strong, its created by the Headmaster even his most weakest spells are very potent." Sara retorted .

"How do you know that?" Elliot responded.

"You keep forgetting that I'm one of the children he found during the war. So I know some measure of his strength and powers." Sara said clearly annoyed with him for the question.

"Okay, sorry about that, but what's wrong with the scroll then?" Elliot said.

"Haven't you looked at the seal yet?"

Elliot looked upon the seal that kept the scroll sealed, he almost let out a gasp himself.

The seal was pitch black but that wasn't uncommon with the Headmaster, he used that color as often as the official red one. It was the symbol on it, instead of the usually 5 pointed with the point down, it was a dragon symbol which adorned the black seal wax.

"That, that, that….." Elliot stammered

"That's is the dragon seal used by the dragons and there only true ally and friend, I told you he was known throughout the dimensions and realms like his precursors, but I didn't knew that he past the dragons judgment." Sara said the last part in awe.

"But who will be worthy to resave these scrolls, that's near impossible with these seals." Elliot said.

"I think he already knows who will be worthy for this." Sara said while looking at a picture on Elliot's desk.

Elliot started laughing, "Yes I think they will be most defiantly be worthy." Elliot said looking at the picture with him, Sara and 4 other persons.

Danny Phantom put the lid back on the thermos with a sigh, why the ghost kept attacking when he and Sam where on a date, or when he was studying, or when he was out with his friends, or all of the above, it was getting extremely annoying and the guys in white didn't make things easier.

Why they didn't trust him, he still didn't understand. But when he looked back to Sam, his worries vanished like snow to the sun, she always made his mood better just with her presence.

He still couldn't believe it that his long time friend turned 2 years ago into his girlfriend, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He changed back into Danny Fenton, and started helping Sam and his mom cleaning after the mess the fight made.

He just whished that someone or something could do something about all these ghost, reporters, and the G.I.W..

His team could handle the ghost and some of the reporters, but his ghost teammates and Danielle couldn't always handle the G.I.W. when they showed up without killing them, he wasn't a killer.

He looked towards the clock Valerie and Danielle would return in about 15 minutes, he was still worried about Dani, especially when she was made his little sister a year back. His parents had then adopted Danielle after some very tiresome paperwork, but all agreed Dani needed a home and a caring family.

"Danny is something wrong?"

Danny looked towards Sam, concern was on her face and voice.

"Nothing Sam." Danny said, "I'm just sick that these kind of things keep happening, I just wished there was a more permanent solution to all this."

"Danny, watch out what Desiree could be near." Sam said a bit of fear in her eyes.

Danny could kick himself, he almost forgot about Desiree, "Sorry Sam."

"Well nothing happened sow where in luck." Sam said and continued cleaning.

Little did they know that the wish was already granted long before he made it, because somewhere in Amity Park a portal opened and 7 forms appeared from it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note first I want to thank Secretly Immortal for so far being to be mine only reviewer on fanfiction thank you very much**

**Chapter 3**

20 to 35 minutes earlier, before the portal opened ...

Elliot had gathered his team 3 days later fully equipped in the briefing room , after he resieved his mission from the headmaster.

They all looked around the room it was huge not that it seem this huge on the out side, but this was the home of the Chaocticres so nothing is what it seems, so it wasn't so strange to them.

the double doors swung open and a group of people came in, and took the seats in front of the briefing table.

The group of youngsters immediately stopped talking, Elliot couldnt believe what he was seeing this with his own eyes, these where The ShadowGuard, the last remaining elites of the Chaotictres, there sad the warrior Jackall, the mechanic's Tech and Fixer, the ancient Lore master Stonewing last of the Draconic race, the warrior Handmaiden Calia, and Soundwave the sentient robot.

The rest he recognized as well, maybe not as famous as the original ShadowGuard but well know because they were honorable members, Marcus a pure aliment of evil, and Krul'tang the werephanter, the famed group started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, where's Bossman?" Jackall said, while looking around. "Shouldn't he be here already? "

"Mine lord is still preparing." Calia said while giving Jackall a look like he just insulted her.

"For what exactly? Its only a briefing." Marcus asked, politeness ever so present in his voice.

"He has a meeting after this briefing with the council." Stonewing replied wisdom coating his voice.

"Well there's your answer Jackall." Marcus said.

"Yeah okay, but where are Deathwing, the Captain, Nirvana and Scuba at?"

"Do you always have to ask where everyone is, you fool" Calia said.

"He easy with the name calling sister." Jackall responded "Ya know shouldn't be so pissed about for ruining that time when you where trying to get in the Bossman his pants that one day. "

"Watch your **words Jackall!**" Calia said anger written over her beautiful face.

But Jackall decided to ignore her warning.

"Maybe you should just go to the red sector and get your cherry popped so we don't have to see yourself getting all flushed when you see him next time."

Calia was now trembling with anger now, how dare he taunt her like this, seeing this though to push it one bit further.

The rest of the Shadowguard looked at each other knowing where this was heading and liking it one bit, and the youngsters had really know idea what's was going on.

"Oh my, you haven't been this upset since the time that Bossman and I caught you pleasuring your self while moaning his name out load for everyone to hear." Jackall said with a grin.

"Yaaaarrrrrggghhhh..."

Before anyone could even blink Calia had jumped towards Jackall and was strangling her fellow ShadowGuard.

**YOU WATCH YOUR WORDS JACKALL, WATCH YOUR WORDS, WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MINE BELOVED LORD..." **Calia screamed tears running down her face.

"Get...her...of...me..."Jackall said between gasps.

Calia felt her hands preyed away from Jackall's neck by a pair of claw formed hands, and was pulled away by a pair of metal hands. She turned and faced Soundwave's face, she was about to start her objection when Soundwave pointed behind her, the scene she saw made her snort and smile.

Tech and Fixer were helping Jackall up, and when they asked if he was okay on witch jackall nodded they simontensly slapped the back of jackall's head and teard him a new one about him getting to far with Calia's emotions, Making him look a 4 yeat old who just got caught stealing a cookie from the jarr.

5 minutes had passed, calia had calmed down, Jackall tried to give his apologies which she gave him after she scarred him witless when she made a fake jump move on him, on wich he screamed as a little boy, and earned him the laughter from everyone present in the room.

The doors opend again and in walked a man...

Elliot's jaw almost dropped down when he looked at the man, the new one was dressed in a pair of black medieval pants, black high boots, a black kama with red marks, a black leather chest armor, leather pauldrons with a skull symbol on them a red sash that the ninja's of mortal kombat would wear over his armor, a black hood and a black iron mask with red rune script on his right side, and a green marking on his left, the mask also adornt with 8 metal dragon teeth six were turnt towards his upper face, and the last two down his chin. A Wyvern amulet hang close by his green mark, the skin around his eyes were painted black which gave the demon eye on his left a more powerful look then it would have without the paint.

Before him stood the legendary Chaos Warrior, the scourge of the demons, the supreme war master, one of the greatest weapon masters of the known armies. The current leader of the Chaoticres , The Dark Lord Wyvern Shadowblade, the last and current Hellghast.

But what Shocked Elliot the most was what Sara and the rest of his team said to Lord Wyvern when he entered.

"Good morning Headmaster" the youngsters said

"Good Day Wyvern Shadowblade" said Krul'Tan, Marcus and Stonewing respectably.

"Morning Bossman" Jackall said

"Morning everyone" Lord Shadowblade said, "I have little time so this briefing will be short. Elliot you and your team will be retrieving this boy."

A image appeared in the middle of the chamber, it was a boy, around the age of 16 years for human standards, with raven black hair, white skin and blue eyes, he wore a white shirt with a red oval mark, blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

"This boy also has a second form" The Chaos Lord said.

And a second image appeared of the same boy, but this one had white hair, a black jumpsuit with a pair of white boots and gloves each, and his eyes were green instead of blue, and a strange D symbol adorned his chest.

"His human form is called Daniel Fenton, his Wraith form is called..." but Wyvern couldn't finish his sentence.

"**WRAITH FORM, **he's half wraith how is that even possible?"

"Erik i have not the time to explain it okay lad" Wyvern said clearly letting it know that he wanted the briefing to conclude quickly.

"Yes sir," Erik said and the young dwarf sat backdown after he jumped up hearing that the kid was a half wraith.

"Now, his Wraith form is called Danny phantom, you will be capturing him for me,...**after, **you give him 1 week of peace and quite with his girlfriend."

A third image appeared she looked like a chaos girl with her pale skin and gothic looking clothing, but she wasn't the chaos mark clearly not showing on her.

The girl had black hair that reached the end of her neck, purple eyes, a pair of combat boots, purple stockings, a black and green mini skirt, and a black top, she looked to be around the age 16 human years.

"I don't care how you doe it, but give him that week with her, and after that get him here A.S.A.P., to this realm, this dimension. And no killing while in Midgar, alias earth, got it.

"Midgar, were going to Midgar?" Sara said not believing her own words.

"Yes your going to Earth, and one of the ShadowGuard will be going with you, he will follow orders Elliot." Wyvern said.

"Calia you will not be in the selection, I need you to watch mine daughter while I'm at the meeting of the council."

"as you wish mine Lord." Calia said, she took a bow to the Chaos Lord and left the room.

"Well students choose your teammate." the Dark Lord said sounding if he knew who they would choose and liking it.

The students grouped together and a minute later Elliot stept forward to announce who they had chosen. "We choose Jackall sir.

"WoooHooooo' Was jackall's reaction on his choosing.

"Good" Wyvern said, he turned to a wall and started speaking in a strange languish and shot is arm out after he finished, on the wall a portal emerged.

"This portal will take you to the city called Amity Park." He said and left the room to begin his journey to Council halls.

"You guys coming or what?" Jackall said, and then jumped forward in to the portal. "JERANIMOOO" He shouted.

The six students followed him through the portal, and after the last one went through the portal closed with a flash.

"Youst be thinking they be making it" Asked Krul'Tan.

"Of Course they will." Stonewing said. "Up for lunch anyone?"

"Hm, why not." Marcus said

Krul'Tan let out an agreeing purr.

"Where in." Tech and Fixer said simutansly.

"JINX" Stonewing said.

"Damn it" they said together.

"Double Jinx" Marcus said while grinning.

Tech and Fixer just slapped there hands against there faces, knowing they wouldn't hear the end of this, for the remainder of the day.

**Please review people**


	5. Petition please read copy sign & repost

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Hivedragon


End file.
